1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for teaching reading skills, and more particularly to a computer method for teaching a variety of reading skills including fast word recognition and fast eye movement resulting in faster reading with comprehension.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of software programs are commercially available to help improve reading speed. These programs generally present one word at a time to a text display area on a monitor screen. They allow one to load plain ascii text files or clipboard text material into the program. Some of these programs allow a change of text font and word presentation rate, i.e., the speed at which words are shown or flashed onto the text display area. A commercial product trademarked Vortex.TM. by Tenax Software Engineering, provides the choice of center, or left justified text presentation. Another product; RapidReaderm.TM." by Softology Development Group enables one to see the current location within a document by stopping the flashing of words and presenting the text in normal multi-line fashion with the current word highlighted.
The prior art teaches the use of a computer program to increase the rate of reading speed. However, the prior art does not teach that such a program can be used to adjust the length of textual matter that is flashed at one time, and also does not teach the presentation of textual matter in the manner described, shown and taught in the instant case. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.